


ART: Let It Snow

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Digital Painting, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Snow, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: It's Merlin's first winter in the UK. He was expecting the cold, the culture shock, and (for the first time ever) the falling snow. He wasn't expecting to fall in love.Drawn for CD Holiday Exchange Fest 2019.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Digital Art [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153
Collections: Camelot Drabble -- Holiday Exchange Fest 2019





	ART: Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/gifts).



> Happy holidays, archaeologist_d! I wasn’t entirely sure from your prompts whether you wanted a drabble or a drawble, so I hope you enjoy what I came up with :) Thanks to the mods for hosting the fest, and to all of you wonderful contributors for being part of this comm! I hope you all have a merry holiday season ❤︎
> 
> You can also find the art here: [LJ](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1587685.html) | [Tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/post/189838745688/title-let-it-snow-artist-schweet-arts)


End file.
